


Eames Isn't A "Nice Girl"

by Itneveroccurredtomeatall



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, unexpectedly falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall
Summary: For the longest time, Arthur hadn't been sure what he wanted.His parents had picture him marrying a "nice girl". So had he.





	Eames Isn't A "Nice Girl"

**Author's Note:**

> It's just something short! I had fun trying to get the word count to 100!
> 
> Also, I don't own Inception! :)

For the longest time, Arthur hadn’t been sure what he wanted. 

His parents had pictured him marrying a “nice girl”. So had he.

He’d dated a string of girls to find _the one_. First: an ex-English-project-partner. Then his tutor, a bartender, the-girl-from-the-gym, his sister’s best friend... The list went on.

He’d never looked at men.

But then, at 23, he’d met Eames, whose crooked grin had stolen Arthur’s heart, ending all ideas of marrying a “nice girl”.

Arthur wasn’t sure if Eames was _the one_ , but all that really mattered was that they were together and they loved each other.


End file.
